


Gli opposti si attragono no?

by Urie_Sasaki_lol



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urie_Sasaki_lol/pseuds/Urie_Sasaki_lol
Summary: Eliot vuole capire come fa Leo a non esternare le sue emozioni...non doveva andare a finire così però!{Eliot×Leo}No spoiler
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray





	Gli opposti si attragono no?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia l'ho scritta oggi stesso a scuola, spero sia decente :3  
> Dedicata a @mi_chiamano_Vi su wattpad  
> ༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ❤︎ sotto lascio il link a delle sue storie su wattpad
> 
> Prima storia:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/252315335?utm_source=android&utm_medium=com.whatsapp&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=mi_chiamano_Vi&wp_originator=bXHpnsU096xx7oauqG19DKZjdPwGMho0eMv04PvgI0UfCFZOnur%2BZHEznVj89zV0P7hqbz9%2FblFkDkxc%2BFJj0vo3R1HZM4xyS89zCsNvC0F1qq4CUaMEA1lTT6KehFH4
> 
> Seconda storia:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/251869913?utm_source=android&utm_medium=com.whatsapp&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create&wp_uname=mi_chiamano_Vi&wp_originator=QiqZ7qA%2BSQID266jMTc1Opp1esIJ7noMMGnlfGTRzSKtMwrlt5Vuql56Vy6kchVJsqLPoMSnZSfUAYLSrkVzrk5iTKu72J18C3CXsC%2BrLuku%2BA2HZkE0N1k6AVv0HLvh

"Gli opposti si attraggono" l'aveva letto in un libro di scienze, questa frase, non sa il perchè, gli ricordava il suo cameriere seduto davanti a lui a leggere, pur leggendo tanti libri non lascia leggere le proprie emozioni.  
"Leo, posso farti una domanda?"  
"L'hai già fatta"  
Eliot lo guardò con uno sguardo interrogativo  
"Lascia perdere, fammi questa domanda tanto ormai mi hai distratto dal libro"  
"Come fai a nascondere così bene le tue emozioni?"  
"Sinceramente non lo so sono così e basta credo"  
"Vorrei riuscirci anch'io..."  
"Hai ragione, si vede che mi ami"  
"EH?!NON INVENTARTI FESSERIE!"  
Tolse di mezzo il libro che Leo stava leggendo, lo fece sdraiare sul pavimento e si mise sopra di lui bloccandogli i polsi, Leo arrossì non aspettandosi una cosa del genere  
"Eliot..."  
"Scusa Leo"  
"Di cosa? Non hai fa-"  
Il più grande lasciò un bacio casto sulle labbra dell'altro e dopo essersi staccato gli sussurrò all'orecchio  
"Forse hai ragione...potrei amarti"  
E Leo di rimando sorrise fiero poi si avvicinò e sussurrò a sua volta  
"Anch'io potrei amarti"  
Eliot prese in braccio il suo cameriere e lo portò nella sua camera senza preoccuparsi dei fratelli che lo guardavano, entrò e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, Vanessa sospettosa disse ad Ernest  
"Vado a controllare!"  
Ernest sorridendo disse  
"Lasciagli un po' di privacy".  
Il giorno dopo Eliot passò il tempo a ringraziare suo fratello maggiore per averlo salvato da Vanessa.  
~~~ciaooo vi invito a commentare~~~~


End file.
